1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plastic container, and more particularly to a plastic container having controlled top load characteristics.
2. Related Art
Container waists are known to provide the necessary rigidity to prevent ovalization of the container sidewalls and/or dome. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,834 discloses a recessed circumferential ring, known as a “waist,” in the side wall of the container to minimize shape distortion caused by filling with a hot product. This ring prevents a cylindrical container from ovalizing, especially in the tapered shoulder section of the container. However, such conventional container waists may not provide the requisite structure to prevent catastrophic failures of the dome caused by toploading.